


Disclosure of the True Name

by MegumitheGreat



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, First Time, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: Mikleo tells Sorey his true name.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Kudos: 28





	Disclosure of the True Name

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand this is what happens when you're super stressed out from grad school, haven't given your boys the lovemaking they deserve, and want to jump-start your ability to write smut because you got other stories that also need them smashing!
> 
> It's all over the place, but I think I did some good writing stretching with this one! Also set a goal to get to 3000 words.

Sorey lay on his wide bed as Mikleo crawled over him half-expecting him to just cutely glare at him before scolding him about his need to clean up. Books were strewn about in wild abandon as they dreamed every day together about travelling together outside of Mabinogio Ruins. But he was met with a surprise. The water seraph held his face still as he brushed his lips gently.

This is what humans did when they were in love, so maybe Sorey would like it. He opened his twin-tailed shirt, and after a slight pause, he took Sorey’s hands and dragged him down his body. His calloused fingers grazed down his pecs, nipples, and abdomen.

“M-Mikleo…” Sorey breathed. “You’re beautiful…”

Mikleo shook his top, and through the window, silver moonlight poured into the room on his bare chest. “I’ve been waiting to do this with you,” he said.

“U-Uh, are you sure you can?!” Sorey asked him. “What if Gramps or someone else finds out?!”

“He won’t.”

He leaned down, his lips ajar and his tongue waiting to enter his. Sorey hesitantly opened for him, though the apprehension of kissing Mikleo back was still there. They had never been this open about their affection for each other even in the privacy of his home. It was nighttime, but who was to say that someone wouldn’t accidentally see them?  
But he couldn’t help himself. Sorey admired the pristine beauty of his water seraph on top of him. He let his hand climb back up his abdomen, the porcelain fingertips lightly touching his. Orbs of amethyst watched him with otherworldly grace. Soon enough, Sorey’s blue shirt was splayed open to reveal the black undershirt and his defined chest.

“Mikleo, let me kiss you everywhere,” Sorey almost demanded. “Gramps said that seraphim get stronger when worshipped, right? I want you to get strong—stronger than any other seraph.”

“Aren’t you eager?” Mikleo chuckled. He leaned forward to kiss his forehead then trailed down the side of his face and neck to his collar bones. The pecks made Sorey gulp down anticipation. “Not yet.”

“Mikleo…” Sorey drawled as Mikleo trailed down his chest and raked his shirt up with his supple fingers. Up and up and up until he managed to pull the shirt off from him and fling it to the side. “So beautiful…”

“Beautiful?”

“Your eyes, your hair, your skin and form—everything about you,” Sorey praised him. “Your beauty can only be rivaled by the moon and all its glowing splendor. Please, please let me show you my devotion.”

Now even Mikleo couldn’t help it. His cheeks pink, he ran his hands down Sorey’s torso so that his nails lightly grazed his skin. “Praise me with my true name,” he said. He slumped down, and his hands carefully clasped into Sorey’s. “If you say my true name, I’ll heed your prayers.” Closing in on his ear, he whispered a sweet melodic name that no one but Sorey knew now.

Sorey whined; how he wanted to love Mikleo without restraint. He pushed up against his grasp, effectively flipping him underneath him. Tenderly, sweetly, carefully; he showered Mikleo in innocent kisses from his lips to the back of his neck and shoulders. He held himself over him with one hand tracing the length of his torso and up his spine and down his front.

“Mikleo, I want you to be so strong,” Sorey breathed onto his back. As he spoke, his lips touched him, panting breaths puffing out and warming spots on him and teeth scraping down. “If I can help you get that strong, if I can be by your side at that point, I’ll be more than happy.”

Mikleo flipped over on his back while under him. He began to slide off his pants, exposing himself to his other half with a novel playfulness. When it was completely off, he propped himself up then pushed Sorey back on his knees. Without a warning, he launched himself into a kiss with Sorey, blissful and deep as he wormed his hand down into his pants.

“M-Mikleo…” Sorey sighed into him.

“It’s okay, just relax,” he told him. He gingerly touched him, electric flying from his fingertips into him and eliciting a tiny gasp. “I’ll be honest, I don’t know what I’m doing, but if it’s alright with you, I’ll keep going.”

Sorey only whimpered at the new sensation between his legs and running its course down along them. Even as he watched Mikleo untie the strings of his belt and unfastened his pants, his mind was starting to leave him behind. He wanted desperately to smother him, to hold him close underneath him or on top of him, to bury himself inside. He stole another kiss, this time a trail of saliva connecting their tongues.

Mikleo lapped up the beads of sweat developing on his chest then worked his way down slowly and lavishly. He didn’t stop when he came to the pinnacle. He expertly just licked and kissed it down to the head. Sorey did his best to quiet himself. The feeling of him tasting just the beginning of what he had to offer while working this strange magic over him. It was only at the moment that Mikleo engulfed him in warmth that he lost control.

“M-Mikleo…! This is…! Too much…!” he gasped. He bit his lip. Instinctively, he grabbed at his hair. “Mikleo…!”

The water seraph, who normally hated Sorey touching his hair, was urged to continue by his pulling. He sucked on him, allowed every buck of his love to push further in, and reached for himself. Sorey suddenly grabbed his hand. With Mikleo’s wrapped around his thighs and his cock still in his mouth, he looked at him pitifully. His emerald eyes were tearing up at how tense he had become. Mikleo released him.

“Sorey…?”

“Let me…please…” he breathily begged him. “I want to show you my love, too…”

Though with some difficulty, Sorey sat up on his knees, which Mikleo mirrored. Both of them had gotten excited, and Sorey desperately wanted to touch him. He leaned forward first to kiss him, still nervous about what was happening between them, before scooting up closer to the water seraph. He lifted himself and Mikleo up so that they entire fronts were touching and heaving just slightly together. Between them, their cocks brushed together at first, and Mikleo felt a jolt in him. Carefully, Sorey took hold of both of them with his hands, slowly and carefully sliding them up and down the shafts to just under the heads.

Mikleo shuddered as he pulled Sorey’s trunk in and beckoning to kiss him while Sorey stroked both of them. His hips bucked into him, but he exercised control over his own excitement. He was nowhere near ready to spew forth, but he wanted to see his partner in all things lose himself to that same love they shared. He arched back as Sorey curved over him, their hips grinding together with a symphony of pants and moans.

Mikleo held Sorey’s face and kissed deeply again before straightening himself, pushing Sorey back on his rear, and returning to suck him off. He wasn’t going to let him come outside of him—not yet.

“Sorey, we can do this together, you know,” he panted out.

“H-Huh?” Sorey dazedly replied.

Mikleo spun himself around, allowing Sorey a gratuitous view of his entire underside. As Mikleo engulfed him again, he hinted at him to do the same. With only a slight hesitation caused by another jolt to his pelvis, Sorey took Mikleo into his mouth. He mimicked the water seraph, letting his tongue swirling around his head. Before he knew it, Mikleo was grinding into his mouth while he was bucking into his.

“A-Ah…M-Mikleo…” Sorey hummed with his member still in his mouth. His toes curled, and he heard the water seraph choked. “A-Ah…! I think…”

“Delicious,” Mikleo chuckled after letting him go. “Sorey, you taste so delicious.”

“You do, too…!” Sorey first started to say before another wave burst from him. “I need more of it…!”

“Yes, of course…” Mikleo sighed. He hadn’t even realized that Sorey was still sucking on him hungrily. He asked Sorey to let him go for just a moment to turn around. He wanted to see his face while he was letting him continue. But what he saw wasn’t the face of some depraved young man. Sorey was thoroughly enjoying himself, sweetly trying to coax Mikleo to give him his essence while his lidded eyes stared in some hypnotic state. The water seraph couldn’t let him lay there doing all the work. Positioning himself just over him, he grinded into his mouth. “How is it, Sorey?” he asked him while playing with his own nipples. “Is it good?”

Sorey’s arms coiled around his legs while his hands grabbed at Mikleo’s ass. He massaged it and ran his hands up and down his undulating back before those delicate porcelain hands held his head still. He relished that Sorey’s tongue kept sliding around and around on his cock until it hit just right. Then, he released into him and all over his face.  
At first, Mikleo’s face had surprisingly turned red, but then he looked down at Sorey’s face and his dizzied eyes. He looked over his shoulder behind him and saw that Sorey had come yet again behind him but still wanted more.

“Mikleo…!” Sorey panted. 

The water seraph slid back down to his stomach, the tip of his cock dragging down in the center of his body, and he wanted to clean off his face before they got up to any other hijinks. Thankfully, he had softened up enough, and while he was somewhat fatigued, he ran off to a shelf that had towels and rags to wash both the body and dishes. Using his artes, he wet it and brought it over.

“Sorry about that, Sorey,” Mikleo couldn’t help but apologize. He wiped the white from his face and hair until the brunet grabbed his wrist. “H-Hold on, I need to clean you up a bit.”

“It’s okay,” Sorey breathed. “I’m not bothered. I really just want to keep going.”

“W-Wait, shouldn’t you take a break?”

“No, I just want to be with you.”

Sorey pulled him on top of him so that he was sitting on his weapon of choice. Then slowly, he turned over so that he was on top. He peppered his cheek, jaw, neck, and chest where his heart was with kisses before moving to nip and nibble at his blushing skin. All the while, he held their members together and pumped.

“I hope I’m doing this right,” Sorey whispered.

Mikleo let out a moan, indicating that he had to have been. He clawed at his back, and his other hand, Sorey rubbed his fingers over his perking nipple. He couldn’t help himself. It felt so nice and looked so delectable that he latched onto him and sucked. A thin veil of euphoria came over Mikleo, Sorey’s tongue flicking around the tip of it. And just like that, he was hard again, and Sorey’s friction only egged him on.

“When are you going to put it in?” he asked his human lover.

“I can do that?” Sorey asked back.

“Uh-huh.”

Of course, Mikleo came prepared. Earlier, when Sorey wasn’t paying attention, he had slipped a tube of a slippery liquid under his pillows. He reached under them again to retrieve it, handing it to Sorey with wanton abandon. He flipped on his stomach.

“You have to use that first,” he haphazardly explained.

Sorey opened it and slathered it on his fingers, but he was unsure of what to do next not only because of his inexperience but also because he was losing himself in the heady musk again. Mikleo turned onto his back with his legs spread open. After taking the tube from him and wetting his fingers with it, he brought his hand to his entrance. He pushed in one and let out a soft moan. Pulling out and pushing in and swiveling his finger all around, he demonstrated to his partner what to do and encouraged him to do it to himself. Sorey did it, and much to his surprise, he hadn’t expected to be even more stimulating than before. Both of them pushed in a second finger and stretched just a little. Then came a third and more stretching, but for Sorey, a bead of precum leaked out of him.

“Sorey, I’m…I’m ready…!” Mikleo panted. He lay sprawled out and his dick pointed up.

Sorey swallowed hard before crawling over to the water seraph. Hesitantly at first, he hovered over him. Lowered himself onto his lukewarm body. He wanted to kiss him again. He kissed his shoulders and the center of chest again; and as he slipped inside of him, he dipped his tongue between his lips as well.

But they had to break so they could focus on what was to come. Slow and rhythmically, Sorey grinded into him, pulling out just a little then pushing back in. Growing a little faster with each thrust, Sorey found a pace that felt nice and kept both of their minds just out of water. It was only at Mikleo’s request that he went faster or stronger, and he watched as Mikleo gripped himself and pumped in time with his pushes.

Sorey grunted and panted in Mikleo’s ear when he went to bite and kiss his neck, returning right at home on his lips and tongue. He called Mikleo’s name, his hand gliding up and down on his body and not even realizing that he was thrusting harder into him.

“Mikleo…Mikleo…!” he said like a mantra. “A-Ah…so warm…!”

Both of them bucked their hips at the first surge of love breaking the dam again. Mikleo nipped at Sorey as if to encourage him until Sorey was going at him fast enough and hard enough that he couldn’t handle himself anymore. He threw his arms around his neck and shoulders.

“Sorey…” he murmured sweetly into his ear, which urged him on. “Say my name…!”

Sorey and Mikleo mixed together, pushing and pulling like the moon on the tides. The brunet uttered a sound which erupted into a pleasurable moan, Mikleo reciprocating albeit it more fatigue, but their movements didn’t stop or even slow. Even as his back arched and Sorey plunged into his depths more and more like a ruin deep in the ocean, he didn’t want it to end. He didn’t want them to separate until he heard Sorey say his name. He wanted it to drip from his lips like rain and ring in his ears as they fell. Until that moment, he wanted him and all his warmth to stay within him. He crossed his legs around his waist.

Another kiss, another love bite, another pass of their hands over their hearts. They pressed on each other, wave after wave crashing on shores. They turned over with Sorey pulling out of Mikleo and leaving his essence to drain out of the seraph’s backside. He snaked between his legs. Holding his heaving body still, Mikleo slipped into him. Sorey was so…

“Tight and warm…” he sighed. Without any delay, he grinded into him. Just as he had dived into Mikleo, the water seraph washed his human in all the love he had for him. Somehow, just telling him his secret wasn’t enough. Just hearing it—even if he hadn’t yet—wasn’t enough. He wanted to fill him to the brim of all the emotions he wanted to experience with him. “Maybe now I can hear it from you,” he giggled.

“M-Mikleo…!” Sorey gasped, his dick still sputtering out streams of white.

“No, my true name. I want you to say it.”

“But it’s supposed to be secret…!”

“Right now, this is as alone as we’ll be.”

They were far separated from the other seraphim and Zenrus. Sorey had his own house. The mountain was quiet and dark. No one would hear it.

“Just say it once,” Mikleo tried to coax him. Sorey threw his hands over his mouth while shaking his head. “Why not?”

“I-I can’t say your name l-like this…it’s disrespectful!”

Mikleo pushed harder and farther into him. “It’s okay,” he grunted. “I don’t mind. I want to hear you say it no matter what.”

He pressured him to say it with each thrust until he couldn’t hold out anymore. In one last burst into him, he grinded into him. His voice escaped from deep within, almost harmonizing with Sorey’s until they were left a panting and exhausted mess.

Mikleo pulled out of him slowly and lazily before flopping onto his love’s chest. He pecked him sweetly from his collarbone to his neck and jaw and lips before Sorey captured him and slipped his tongue. He brought him under him, and while he was sure he was spent, he had to kiss him and undulate with him.

“ _Luzrov Rulay_ ,” he breathed onto his lips. He sucked him into another kiss. “ _Luzrov Rulay_.”

“Now you say it?” Mikleo asked with a hint of annoyance though overall happy he fnally heard it. He reached down past their bellies for one last touch for the night. “I suppose it wouldn’t have been easy to say while coming like that.”

“It’s too beautiful to say at a time like this,” Sorey chuckled, though now the exhaustion was catching up to him. “Besides, this was our first time…! It would have been weird, wouldn’t it?”

“I’m the only one that would know,” Mikleo smiled at him as he watched Sorey move off of him and to his side. “That said, we should remember to clean in the morning.” With a quick waving of his hand, he washed Sorey’s face off. “We should also do this more often.”

“You want to?” Sorey asked with glittering eyes. He shot up. “Mikleo?”

“Of course.” He took his hand. “You know my true name now. You’re the one I trust most. You’re the golden sun to my silvery moon.” He blushed a little. “If I could lay here with you forever, I would.”

Sorey lay back down. His eyes were getting heavy. “I want to stay here forever with you, too, Mikleo.”

The water seraph shuffled close enough to give him one more kiss on his cheek before fitting himself into the crook of his arm and nuzzling his face into his neck. He didn’t have to be a fortune teller to know that they would find more opportunities to show their love to each other, and he was eager to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's all just shameless smut.


End file.
